DannyMay2019 daily prompts
by clairbear2319
Summary: all the daily prompts I did for dannymay2019. some of them are over on my tumblr, some aren't. im gonna try and do the ones I wanted to but didn't have time for here
1. Prompt 4 Ectoplasm

Maddie had finally done it. She had finally gotten a sample of Phantom's blood. She was beyond thrilled, she took it to the lab immediately. She was going to put a smaller bit of her sample into the centrifuge and save the rest for later testing.

She was excited. She could finally test the ectoplasm of the most powerful and elusive ghost she'd ever encountered, see how it reacted to heat and cold and electricity and-

Wait a minute…

That wasn't normal. Her ectoplasm sample had just finished in the centrifuge and it was not normal. It should have, in theory, split into thinner and thicker ectoplasm. A darker green with a consistency similar to honey and a lighter green, thinner like melted ice cream. She felt a little silly with those comparisons but that was what they should be like now.

Not…whatever this was. Sure it had split into those two components but it had also split into what looked like blood. The erythrocytes, the plasma, even the buffy coat between them.

But that could not be it.

Yes, she reasoned, its not blood its just some other ghost thing no ones learned about before. Just because she's gotten two samples from other ghosts doesn't mean they would all act the same. And maybe stronger ghost were different in the composition.

Yes, that had to be it. Weaker ghost were composed of simpler forms of ectoplasm and stronger ones had to be made of more. It just looked like blood. But it wasn't, it couldn't be. It was impossible. This was not blood and she could prove it.

-Later-

Okay so she couldn't prove it. She proved what should be impossible. It was blood. 100% human blood mixed with the ectoplasm. But why and how?! They physically shouldn't mix, exposing blood to ectoplasm like that should cause a violent reaction, like the ecto-acne incident.

Was that what was happening? Leftover from that? No, they'd tested and re-tested for that and there weren't any residual effects.

'Could it be a result of possession?' she thought.

"No, mere possession doesn't do this. I've tested for it before and it doesn't leave behind ectoplasm in amounts this large," she thought a moment.

"Unless…unless its long term. I've never tested long term possession before but I suppose it could be possible for a ghost to possess someone for so long it takes over their whole body,"

It was a frightening thought. She couldn't do thus anymore, she needed to come back later. Maybe after a glass of whisky.

Later turned out to be a week later and Maddie tested the ecto-blood more thoroughly. To her surprise and horror she found that they weren't just mixed together but bonded at the molecular level. The blood cells had bonded to the ectoplasm to the point where it hadn't died from being outside the body yet. In fact the ectoplasm appeared to be keeping the cells alive. She attempted to rupture on of the cells and the ectoplasm immediately started to heal the ectoplasm had bonded to the point where it multiplied and functioned like blood cells. She tried to use the centrifuge to separate it again but it was too closely bonded.

'Like a hybrid,' she thought.

She immediately abolished the thought. Ghost/human hybrids were impossible. But then again so was her sample.

In a moment of curiosity (and denial) she passed a sample through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. She was delighted to see that the two separated. But it wasn't a good separation. As she watched it under the microscope, roughly 40-50 percent of the blood and ectoplasm was damaged. It started dying and dissolving shortly after. The ectoplasm fizzled and the blood cells were rupturing. The unstable ectoplasm then killed whatever blood cells hadn't already died.

Maddie groaned and nearly banged her head on the table.

"Phantom, what the hell are you?"


	2. Prompt 29 Vein

Prompt 29 Vein

Danny's veins were starting to turn green. He wasn't exactly sure when they went from being the pale blue the used to be, to green. But Sam pointed it out one day and since then Danny's noticed they are very obviously green and getting greener.

He supposed it made sense. He did have ectoplasm flowing through his veins afterall. But _when_ and _why_ it started turning green is what worried him.

He asked Jazz if she noticed the change and she dug through her scrapbook. Her pictures of Danny showed that slowly over time his veins were turning green, there was even a picture where he was blushing green.

He started wearing long sleeves and hiding his face in hoodies.

He also drew some of his blood so he could check it. From his human and ghost half. And it was changing. His red blood had always had flecks of green in it, really only noticeable if you knew to look for it. But now it obvious, if he got a cut or scrape in public, as Danny Fenton, his blood would come out red and green. It was the same as Phantom. The barely noticeable red flecks were more prominent. As Phantom it was a bigger problem. Phantom was always getting shot at and thrown into buildings. Phantom bled a lot.

He panicked. What would happen if anyone found out that Fenton had ectoplasm in his veins? If anyone found out that Phantom had blood in his? What would happen to Danny if anyone found out what was in his veins?


	3. Prompt 13 Accident

Prompt 13

Accident

"Danny you should go in there,"

"Why?"

"It'd be a cool photo," Sam held up her camera and smiled.

"That's not a good idea," Jazz came over and crossed her arms, a look of disapproval on her face.

"How often do you get to walk into a portal? To get the chance to explore something new and different?"

Danny smiled at that. It did sound fun.

"Yeah. Mom, can I?" he asked. His mom, who was in the corner looking over some blueprints, considered it.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But you put on your HAZMAT first, okay?"

"Okay," he grinned and went over to pull on his suit behind the changing curtain. He could hear Jazz talking to Mom about how it was 'harmful for his delicate and impressionable child psyche'. He rolled his eyes.

He just wanted to check it out, what's the worst that could happen?

"Hey Madds, I brought some cheer up fudge!" his Dad's voice boomed through the basement as he came back down. He was upset about the portal not working so he went to get fudge.

"Thanks sweetie, kids do you want some fudge?"

Jacks fudge was an old family recipe and famously delicious, so they crowded around to get some.

"Danny! You're in your HAZMAT suit!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's interested in looking inside the portal," Maddie said.

"My son, finally getting interested in the family business. I'm so proud," he wiped a tear from his eye "I'm gonna get the Fenton Camera! Wait here!" he ran back upstairs.

"Well he seems happier now," said Tucker.

"Yeah," Danny went over to look inside the portal. It went deeper than he expected, and the air around it felt…cold.

"Wait a minute," Sam came over and pulled something off his chest "You cannot go in with _this_ on your suit," it was a sticker of his dad's face.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks,"

"I can't believe your still doing this," Jazz said from behind him.

"Its fine Jazz. Mom and Dad are watching, and it doesn't even-why are you in your HAZMAT?"

"If you're going in there then someone responsible better be going with you," Jazz was in her blue and black HAZMAT suit, almost identical to Maddie's, still looking cross about the situation.

"It'll be fine sweetie," Maddie said "The portal isn't working and your father and I have been working in it for years,"

Jazz grumbled to herself but didn't say anymore.

"I've got it!" Jack ran back downstairs and paused at seeing both his kids in their suits and in front of the portal.

"My kids! I always knew you would eventually take an interest in this. Alright, go on in," he held up the Fenton Camera (really just a camera with the word 'Fenton' on it).

"Wait a minute," he said "Where's the Fenton Stickers?"

"They uhh, must of fell off," Danny said. Sam discreetly tucked the sticker into her boot.

Danny and Jazz walked into the portal and Jazz stopped them after a few steps.

"Alright, we're in. Take you picture and then we can leave,"

Jack started clicking rapid fire and Danny tried his best to pose sciency.

"No, no. You gotta go further in," Sam said. Jazz scoffed and started to speak but Danny cut her off.

"It'll be fine Jazz,"

"Hmmm"

"C'mon, this is actually pretty neat. And wouldn't they be good pictures for your scrapbook?"

Her disapproval of the situation lessened.

"Fine," they walked further in.

It got a bit darker and they put their hands on the wall to guide them. They were almost at the end when Danny saw something on the wall.

"An on switch…"

"Did you guys put the on switch, on the _inside_?" Jazz asked.

"…Maybe,"

"Jack, why?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time,"

"Well I guess that's why it doesn't work," Danny laughed a bit "Its not turned on," he heard multiple face palm.

"Well at least there's still a chance," said Maddie.

"Thanks Dann-o, Jazzy," Jack said. "Now let's get a picture of my kids fixing the portal then we can really turn this baby on!"

"Sure dad," they both turned for the picture. Danny saw Sam raise her camera as he turned, and tripped over his own two feet.

His arms wind milled as he tried to regain his balance. Jazz caught his arm as his hand went to the wall to hold himself up.

'Click'

He hit the on button.

Him and Jazz stared at it as they heard a faint buzz of the power surging.

"Danny!"

"Kids!"

"Get out of there!"

And then their eyes were filled with green and their senses overwhelmed with pain. Then, nothing.

Danny

Jazz

Wake up

Please

Why do they look…

Jazz!

Danny!

Jazz came to first. Her mom and dad were staring down at her, glancing from her to…something else.

She groaned and tried to sit up. She had the worst headache.

"Oww, what happened?"

"Jazz!"

"You're awake!"

"What-" they both hugged her tightly. Then her mom began checking her over, like she was hurt.

"Mom? Dad? What just happened?" Jazz couldn't remember how she went from being in the portal to lying on the lab floor.

Her parents shared a look before Maddie started to speak carefully.

"Jazz, the portal-"

"Danny!"

"Dude! Are you okay?!"

Sam and Tucker's shout caught their attention and Jazz watched as they helped Danny sit up from the floor next to her. Only… he didn't look the same.

"Danny?" she said.

"My boy!"

"Danny, how do you feel?" Jack and Maddie also pulled him into a hug and began checking him over. Or, trying to. Sam and Tucker practically had him in a death grip and they were showing no signs of releasing him.

"Oww, my head. What happened?"

"The portal…"Tucker said.

"Danny I'm so sorry, I never should have told you to go in there,"

"What? What are you guys talking about?"

"Danny, Jazz, how much do you remember about what happened in the portal?"

"Uhh, we were going to take a picture and-" Danny cut his sentence short when he looked at Jazz.

"Jazz, why do you look like that?"

"What? _You're_ the one who looks weird. What happened to your hair?"

"My hair…"

"Here," Sam gave him her pocket mirror.

Danny gaped as he looked at himself. Snow white hair. Glowing green eyes.

"What?" he dropped the mirror into his lap. It was then he noticed his suit had changed.

"What?!" he began looking over himself. Black was white and white was black and he was glowing.

"Mom, Dad," he was panicking.

"Its okay Danny, just breath," Maddie said.

"Why do I look like this? What happened?"

"Danny, breath," Sam said more forcefully.

"In and out sweetie, concentrate okay," Maddie tried to talk him down from what she hoped wasn't an oncoming panic attack. Eventually it worked, his breathing steadied, and another weird thing happened. Rings of light flashed around him and traveled up and down his body and when they were done he looked like himself again.

"What?"

Jazz, who had a suspicious feeling, reached for the mirror. She looked different too. Glowing yellow eyes, electric blue hair, and her suit had inverted colors like Danny's, blue became black and black became blue.

What happened?


	4. Prompt 23 Scream

Prompt 23 Scream

Amity Parks resident ghost hunters reflect after seeing Phantom's strongest attack firsthand

Valerie couldn't believe it. She had no idea that Phantom was that strong, was capable of that much destructive power.

A few hours ago, an army of ghost attacked. She didn't know who was leading them. some ghost guy who looked like a cross between a pirate and an old time military general. And he had so many ghosts with him. animals and people and things that were neither on or the other. And some of them were pushovers, added for the sake of numbers, but some were so strong. There was even a giant kraken ghost! She fought hard, several hours straight of nonstop fighting. She found out the weapons she got from Masters actually had a shot limit and started borrowing from the Fentons. They were fighting too. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and their dayghter Jazz. Not Danny though. Poor guy was terrified of the ghost that came by on the daily, she could only imagine ho bad this was.

'Maybe I should check on him…' she thought.

But there were so many ghost and not nearly enough hunters, they had to call a temporary truce with Phantom even.

And he used moves and abilities she didn't even know he had. Flew faster than she's ever seen, fought with more capability than she's seen, he had ice powers and could redirect electric attack! And since when could he duplicate?

If she wasn't certain that he'd been holding back on her before she definitely was by the fights end.

The ghost army had the school surrounded, the town was taking cover in the ghost shield. Safe but only temporarily. Food and supplies would only last so long. And Valerie and the Fentons were so tired. Sam and Tucker had been their fighting too for some reason.

Then she saw Phantom come and whisper something to the eldest Fenton and she was herding, practically pushing her and her parents into the ghost shield. Something about Phantom trying to take them all out in one big attack. Valeri didn't think he could do it.

Oh how wrong she was.

Phantom got them up into the air first. Goaded the leader with quips, bad puns and insults into following him up. Then he ducked under the army, faced them and screamed.

It was a devastating attack. Valerie didn't think a scream could do that. It sounded like death and pain, it sent chill down her spine and made her break out in a cold sweat and her heart was beating so fast. The ground was shaking from the vibrations and he wasn't even aiming it at them, he was aiming straight up.

Green waves, soundwaves?, tore across the air and she could see it ripple the clouds as it reduced the army to ectoplasmic goo.

When it was done he collapsed. Fell straight to the earth. There was a flash of light, he turned invisible and then he was gone.

Her breath was still shaken as she paced her room. Phantom was terrifyingly strong. She suddenly didn't think she could take him in a serious fight anymore.

Maddie and Jack Fenton were similarly shaken. Their kids had offered to clean the ghost goo while they rested. She had such good kids. Even though Danny was afraid of ghost he still wanted to help.

But the image of Phantom fighting that ghost army wasn't likely to leave their minds any time soon. Heck, they wouldn't be surprised to see it in their nightmares.

They were entering new data on Phantom into their database. He was so much more than they ever suspected. Using ice not just as a beam or breath to freeze enemies but forming it into swords and spears and using them with apparent skill and familiarity. Absorbing and redirecting attacks. Duplicating and working in tandem with himself. And Maddie didn't remember ever seeing him use eye beams before but he did.

He was a much more capable fighter than they thought. He'd been hiding his true capabilities for who knows how long.

"Madds, that last attack he used…I don't think we have anything that could stop that,"

Ahh, the last attack. It'd be amazing if it weren't so terrifying. They'd gotten a recording of it and even though it was nothing compared to the live version, the sound of that screaming, that wailing, make her skin crawl and her stomach lurch.

They'd measured its power too. their shield and restraints wouldn't do anything against that. Maybe they could hold it off for a moment but it lasted much longer than a moment. He kept it up almost three before the army was destroyed and he fell and then disappeared.

"I know Jack. I know,"

And that was terrifying too. Whenever Phantom decided to stop playing hero and attack them they wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it.

Sometime while entering in all their new data, Maddie remembered that sometimes the ghost manner of death would shape their powers. In particular their strongest power.

She added 'likely died in a painful manner while screaming' to their Phantom file.


End file.
